


Santa Claus is coming to town

by Feelslikefading



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Affection, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Smooching, Spanking, Surprises, Swearing, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelslikefading/pseuds/Feelslikefading
Summary: Steve surprises Bucky on Christmas morning. Bucky returns the favourWarnings for smut in ch.2





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Buck” Steve half whispered, poking at his boyfriends stubbly cheek. “Buck? Hey, wake up”

“mmph??” Bucky rolled onto his stomach pressing his face into the pillows, “Just 5 more minutes Stevie”

“Nooo, you have to get up now. Santa's been!”

“I… what?” Bucky lifted his head, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. “What do mean Santa's been?” Steve only grinned, eyes twinkling as he darted out of the room heading towards the lounge. “Steve, I don't... what??”

Dragging himself from the bed Bucky pulled a shirt over his head, his hair into a bun and padded barefoot toward the lounge.   
“What the hell are you up too Rog… Holy shit Stevie when did you even do this?! How did you do this?” 

Steve had the cheek to look sheepish, “Surprise?”

Whatever Bucky had been expecting this was not it. Somehow, during the night he supposed, Steve had conjured up a tree and decorations. Gifts beautifully wrapped and piled beneath it. He was awestruck.

“Steve… I…” Tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. They had never celebrated Christmas before. Always too poor or too tired or working or sick and then the eat came and changed everything. Bucky hadn't even given Christmas a second thought. He barely even noticed the decorations in the street and store fronts, the reality of celebrating mostly forgotten.

“Hey, no. Come here baby” Steve offered Bucky a hand, pulling him in close when he took it. “It's okay, I just wanted to do something nice for you. Celebrate your first Christmas back. Our first Christmas together. A real Christmas with gifts and food and eggnog. Lots and lots of eggnog.” Steve kissed a tear off Bucky's cheek. Fingers tangling in the loose hair at his nape.   
“Plus I bribed Nat and Clint to come in through the window and do it while we slept with vodka and also blackmail so I'm going to need you on my team when they try and get me back.” 

Bucky snorted at the hopeful look on Steve's face. “I love you but you're on your own with that one doll. You know I don't fuck with Romanov” 

Steve pouted, puppy dog eyes in full effect, “Please?” 

“Absolutely. No. Fucking. Way. Doll.” Bucky punctuated every word with a kiss, hoisting Steve up so his legs wrapped around his waist, “Now, show me what Santa brought or I'm taking you back to bed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky returns the favour
> 
> Smut

They had barely finishing unwrapping the gifts when Steve, aiming for coy but hitting closer to brazen, pushed Bucky back onto the sofa, straddling his thick thighs. “Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure you said something about taking me back to bed?” 

Bucky pulled him closer, grinding up against him, “You're something else, y’know that Rogers?” 

Steve stifled a moan, dropping his head back as he rocked into the growing hardness beneath him. Bucky took advantage and began sucking bruises along the column of his throat. They wouldn't last long but Bucky didn't care. He wanted to see the marks he had made blossom over his lovers body. Evidence that he could do more that hurt. 

“Fuck baby, I need...” Steve was already breathless, he always fell apart so quickly, needing little more than a strong pair of hands on his hips and the scrape of teeth on his neck to turn him into a desperate, panting, mess.

“You need what, doll?” Bucky breathed against Steve's mouth. Sucking his lower lip between his teeth. 

“Fuck me. Bucky, please.” 

Bucky lifted Steve off his lap switching their positions so that Steve was laid out beneath him. “Fuck Stevie. Look at you. You're so beautiful.” Bucky leaned on for a kiss, grazing a nipple with his thumb and raising goosebumps across Steve's chest in the process. “Still so sensitive.” Bucky marvelled, trailing his fingers over Steve abs toward his leaking cock.

Steve squirmed beneath him as Bucky pushed his knees up to his chest and dropped his face between his legs. Moaning loudly at the first touch of Bucky’s tongue against his hole. Pressing into the contact, Steve tried his hardest to grind his ass back against Bucky’s face. “Bucky, please. I need you inside me.”

Bucky Barnes did not need to be told twice. Flipping Steve onto his front he slicked up his fingers and began working his already loose hole open. Lining up his cock Bucky pushed inside in one smooth motion, stilling to catch his breath before he began fucking in earnest. 

Always a talker, Bucky began to babble mindlessly as he pounded into Steve. “Fuck, Stevie. You're so tight. So fucking perfect for me aren't you?” he ran a hand down Steve's spine, slapping his ass and watching as it turned red. “Touch yourself for me doll. I want you to cum.” 

Steve reached between his legs barely wrapping a hand around himself before he was spilling over his fingers and the carpet. He slumped forward, boneless as Bucky finished inside him and collapsed on his back. 

Bucky rolled off of Steve and pulled him onto his chest, holding him tightly as they basked in the afterglow, “Merry Christmas, punk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> More to come in the next couple of days 
> 
> Happy holidays <3


End file.
